


Can You Paint Purity Back to White

by Hararin



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Multi, No stands or personas sorry, Persona 5 x Stone ocean crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hararin/pseuds/Hararin
Summary: Detective Akechi Goro gets framed for a crime he didn't commit and in the jail, he meets a boy who is actually quite famous with their work under an alias
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakura Futaba/Togo Hifumi
Kudos: 15





	1. Never Thought I'd Be Used to This Kinda Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thanks to my bro Gappy who also came up with this au idea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thanks+to+my+bro+Gappy+who+also+came+up+with+this+au+idea).



Akechi took his lunch and sat at an empty table. He just blankly stared at what he would consider overly watered soup and think, a memory of the police pushing him down to the floor without even giving him a chance to speak. He let out a sigh and slowly ate his lunch just to do his usual routine; wake up, get checked, have breakfast, wait until lunch, have lunch, return to your cell, use your chance to head to the yard for a breather, return to your cell and sleep. It has just been a few days but he was already used to it, he'll be there for a few years after all. What was he in for? What crime or perhaps did he commit? Even he didn't know, all he could remember was him suddenly being arrested and he couldn't even remember what he was framed at court for from the moment of shock. He just tried to forget all about it and returned to his cell but it kept him up thinking the whole night.

Akechi took his lunch and sat at some empty table silently, just drinking the same old soup. The visual of him suddenly being thrown to the ground and being cuffed wouldn't leave his head as some other inmates passing by slightly pushed him by the shoulder just to mess with him. Trying to hold his urges in, he just kept eatinf his lunch as some other inmate sat by him. Just a typical Japanese boy, black hair and eyes and glasses. The only thing that'd would make him stand out was his frizzy hair. He didn't seem much like a talkative type, he probably just sat by because there were no other tables left anyway. But then he opened up his mouth and murmured these words...  
"Ace Detective, Akechi Goro, right? I wonder what could have gotten you in, detective, it sounds quite scandalous." He let out a chuckle. Akechi didn't reply and just kept on eating as the other boy kept on speaking...  
"Oh come on now, I was just joking around though I still can't find a reason for you to be here. I'm Amamiya Ren" Akechi quietly put his spoon down and start to speak...  
"Well, I can't either"  
"What do you mean?" Ren asked, not seeming to quite understand  
"I was just in my room, trying to put all the pieces of the case together. Then I heard a loud noise and the police started to fill up my room. Before I could ask anything I was knocked out and arrested and the rest is just... silent..."  
"Silent?"  
"It's blurry, I can't recall it well, just the image of the courtroom but I can't remember what I was framed for."  
"Kinda sounds like mine."  
"What are you talking about?" Akechi asked as if he was falsely in as well  
"Well, of course while I did commit some actual crimes there were ones between them I can't remember quite well?"  
"What did you do?"  
"Well... theft, blackmail, possesion of weapons, assault, murder."  
Akechi was backed a little when he heard all of they boy's crimes  
"Now you don't think of me so lightly, do you? Mr. Detective."  
"I never thought lightly of you, it's just quite strange how I never known of you while I was at my work."  
"I guess I could say I was quite good at my work? What I did was known but nobody had known it was Amamiya Ren."  
"Murder?" Akechi asked still a little taken back.  
"I can't remember it well but the murder of Okumura Kunikazu."  
"I was on that case, his corpse was found shot on the head after his daugther reporting in. It was tried to be faked like a suicide but during the investigation but during investigation we found a calling card and the autopsy showed that it was most likely a murder. The card was singed by 'Joker' and there were fingerprints on the gun so we thought it could be the same person..."  
Ren suddenly got up as Akechi looked up to him.  
"This coversation has ended." Ren said in a sharp tone.  
"Wha-" Akechi continued, confused from his sudden mood change. "What happened? Where are you going?"  
There were no replies so he just sat down and finished his meal to go on with the routine, except tonight he would think about his conversation today instead.


	2. Breakdown, Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding more about themselves, Ren offers Akechi a way to get out with him.

The very next day, Akechi one again took his lunch and looked around for the boy from yesterday. When he spotted him, he quietly took the seat next to him.  
"Oh hi, Mr. Detective" Ren lifted his head up said with mild enthusiasm.  
"What happened yesterday?" Akechi as if he was actually searching for him about this.  
"What?"  
"After we talked about Okumura's case"  
Ren didn't say anything and just kept eating his food.  
"What's there you don't wanna tell?"  
Akechi asked, trying to force a reply out of Ren.  
"Nothing."  
"Was there something wrong in the statement I made yesterday?"  
Ren nodded to that sentence and spoke...  
"Cause... because... I didn't do it! I didn't kill anyone! I'm not a murderer! All I did was change their ways, I just wanted to change their hearts... but a cop like you wouldn't believe me."  
"Those cops didn't let me defend myself either so maybe I do and something about your cases has picked my interests. While I was investigating the victims, I've found they all had done some shitty stuff in the past so I don't think you're a bad person, you just didn't choose exactly the best way."  
"The so-called best way is nothing, if you have money and rank then you're free!"  
"And this is why I'm trying to change it!"  
Ren let out a breathe and looked into Akechi's blood-red eyes.  
"Guess there are things I didn't notice about you too, Mr. Detective. Maybe you're not some money-hungry bastard cop either."  
Akechi softly smiled and added, "I'm glad we can see our different sides, Joker."   
As then both returned to their cells until the free time.

Akechi was at some corner, far away from every other inmate, just watching the sun leaves its place to dark.  
"Thought you'd be here." Akechi immediately noticed it was Ren speaking, he was the only person who talked to him in days after all.

"Ah yeah. I come out for a breather often and watch the sky change. I used to not care about it at all. Day or night, I'd always just be at work or school. But now it's actually since there's not much to do around here."

"I meant being away from everyone else in a chill spot, though you're but you get used to it as the time passes."

"Yeah, I guess so."  
After Akechi's response, Ren turned to him and asked in a heavy tone.  
"Do you want to though?"

"Huh?"

"Come with me for a sec." Ren held Akechi's arm and took him to the backside of the yard and asked once again.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just say yes or no."

"Well, of course not. wh-"

"Then breakout with me."

"What? How are we gonna do that? And should we do that?"

"This is not the time for your justice and law insticts. And both us are here for crimes we didn't commit and I assume you have some unfinished business too?"

"Yeah, but still..."

"Akechi, please just trust me on this. I know some ways to get into depths of this prison and we can plan out something more detailed. I just needed another person with me who I could trust to not betray me. So, you're in or not?"

"I... am in." Akechi answered with determination after taking a second to throw all his worries away.  
Ren smirked, obviously pleased with this answer.

"Thank you for your cooperation, detective. I'll see you tomorrow then, so we can plan this out." Ren walked away towards to main building. So did Akechi, making his way to his cell just a while later to not get other's attention.

He laid down and thought about it a bit. He made a contract with someone who although was misframed for a severe crime he didn't commit, he still commited other crimes to get it out with his justice with went against Akechi's own. But there's no way he could fix that while in jail and himself also wanted to know why he was in for and whatever crime was pushed on him so Akechi stopped worrying much and just started waiting for tomorrow to come.


	3. Somebody New

Akechi would start his day at the lunch line as usual since he often misses breakfasts with oversleeping. He was lucky that ge made to lunch this time because he spent all night thinking about what Ren was planning. As he started to get leftovers from everyone else's, somebody making his way to the exit whispered in Akechi's ear, and he could tell that it was Ren from his voice.  
"We got some more free time today since it's the cleaning day. Finish your lunch quickly and meet in the backroom."

Akechi nodded as Ren quickly took his leave. Akechi found a seat and did as Ren said.  
Akechi kept on cleaning and then went to backroom as soon as he could have a break, and as expected, Ren was there waiting for him.  
"You took a bit long."

"I came as soon as I can. You know they won't let people here just be free and do as they please."

"Come here." Ren turned to wall an slightly moving to the corner as Akechi blocked all the view with his torso too. Ren took out a blueprint of that section and pointed at a room.   
"So this room holds the records of all the inmates imprisoned in here. If we can get in there, we could delete ours. At least temporarily cause straight up doing this would be too risky and we could and most likely will be put in private cells if we get caught."

"How did you get this without anyone noticing?"

"They think these are safe but there's actually really easy way to get it which they don't know, also this has been with me for a while but that's not deal right now."

"So you're planning to delete our records so there'll be no evidence that we're out?"

"Well yes but that's the last stage. We gotta secure a route then go back there. We gotta delete it at least temporarily so we can move around more freely for the time being. But of course that room isn't so easy access to, only a few allowed people have the key but I know there's another key to that room but again to get that key we need a guard card."

"They never keep it away from themselves though."

"True but except when they're on break. If we can get there, we could get one from the hanged coats. But we gotta be really quick."

"But then there'll be other guards too, we gotta distract them somehow."

"I like the way you think, Mr. Detective. Then how about this? Since you're not so infamous and still relatively new here, we'll use that for our advantage."

"How so?"

"Since it's the cleaning our, you'll continue mopping till the inside of breakroom."

"I think the prisoners aren't allowed in there no matter what."

"Yes but you'll play dumb and pretend that you didn't know, meanwhile I'll be quick and take some card and then we can get out of there. But be sure that all of the guards are keeping their eyes on you."

"Sounds simple enough but what about returning it back?"

"Ah that's easy part, don't worry about such simple details... Now then, shall we start? We're running out of time too, others will get suspicous."

Akechi nodded and got back on his duty doing just as planned, he kept moving toward the break room and inside. No one noticed him until he got right near them. One of the guards pointed his eyes at him and started questioning him.  
"Hey, what are you doing here??"

Akechi stopped and looked at the guard as he was clueless then spoke.  
"Huh? I was just cleaning. I thought this room would also need some while I'm on duty."

"Prisoners aren't allowed in here. This room is on us."

"Oh I wasn't aware. My apologies then."

Akechi was observing each of them closely and had an idea of how each of them were like and would react in a certain situation by now. But he also noticed if all the eyes were on him, he saw a guard's attention focusing someone else and got the handle of it right away.  
"Sir, is something wrong?"

The guard took a while to realize it was him but then turned to Akechi and replied.  
"No but it's not a safe for a prisoner to be inside here so get out now!"

Akechi look forward and then quietly mopped out of the room, trying to hide his smile until he heard the voices from behind.  
"Who was that? Is he new?"

"I don't know but what a weirdo."

"Chill, you know no one of them are used to this place at first."

But his smile quickly reformed as Ren reached to him said.  
"Nice work there, Mr. Detective. You seemed quiet honest for someone playing dumb."

Akechi seemed enthusiastic about it but was still focused on the mission and asked...  
"You got it?"

"Why don't you see me in action? It's almost the shift change, we got 2 minutes or so on it." Ren grinned made his way to the back room seperate from Akechi's. 

They both were both around the corner. Ren pulled Akechi to the side as he kept watching the door.  
"It should open any minute now..."

And just as he said, the door opened and the guards left. Just after they turned the corner, Ren rushed to the door, pulling the card out as he did and entered.  
"Watch out for the other guards!"

Ren quickly inspected every corner of the room but it was getting harder for him to find it and the time was running out quickly.

Only 1 minute left...

He kept looking under everything.

Only 30 seconds left...

He checked every single drawer.

Only 20 seconds left...

He even went between every file.

Only 10 seconds left...

Akechi saw two guards coming towards their way and warned Ren.  
"They're coming! We don't have much time left!"

Only 5 seconds left...

Ren noticed a small box pinned against the wall.

Only 4 seconds left...

He slightly grinned.  
"Found it."

Only 3 seconds left...

He broke the lock with his nail and opened the box.

Only 2 seconds left...

The guards were almost there so Akechi called out to him again.  
"Ren! Get out! They'll notice us!"

Only 1 second left...

Just as the guards came around, Ren ran out as fast he could and pulled Akechi along with him.  
They both kept panting for a few seconds then Akechi rose his head and looked directly at Ren.  
"Did we succeed?"

Ren grinned once again and opened his palm, showing the key. But their their progress satisfaction didn't last long as they heard a voice coming from somewhere nearby.  
"You two really are stupid, huh?"

Ren turned his head around the corner and asked.  
"What was that?"

Someone came by their cell's bar and showed themselves. It was a girl seemed about their age although a bit short who had long orange hair with black ends, which signed that it was probably dyed and was also wearing glasses. Akechi had no idea who she was so he continued.  
"Who are you?"

The girl smirked and answered.  
"I'm known as Hermit around here."

It clicked to Ren right away after that, he has heard of her before.  
"Hermit? So you must be Sakura Futaba, the owner of Medjed and also commited a few cyber crimes under the name of Alibaba. It took a long time for them to catch you."

The girl focused her attention on Ren from Akechi.  
"Right on point. It seems you know quite a lot about me, Amamiya Ren or should I say "Joker"? Come in."

Right as she said that the bars   
seperating the male and female prison was opened and Futaba pushed her cell's door open as well. Just who was this girl? They proceeded inside anyway and Ren asked.  
"How in the hell did you do that?"

"I got my ways." Futaba said, not explaining much and continued.   
"So I know about your little escape plan."

Ren's tone got harshen, not like anything Akechi has ever heard before.  
"So what? You're planning to tell the guards? You really think it could ease your sentence?"

Futaba shook her head and said...  
"Of course not. But you'll do it on your own if you go on with a plan like this."

"What do you want?"

"I want to help, you'll need my help a lot, though you still did a great job on getting the key. It'll be much easier with me."

Akechi took a step forward.  
"What do you get out of this?"

Futaba looked at Akechi's face.  
"I have some unfinished business out there too, it'd be much eaiser if 3 of us worked together. Wouldn't you agree now, Mr. Detective?"

Ren looked right at Futaba's eyes.  
"Deal."

"I'm glad you can think wisely. Just 2 rules, do as I say and don't question it much. Now meet me at the yard tomorrow, I'll be waiting right by the seperating fences." 

She opened the doors again and then added.  
"Oh and leave the card to me, I'll return it without anyone noticing."

Ren put the card down on her bed and left, pulling Akechi along with him by his hand.


End file.
